buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Set Gallery:BFE-BT05
For the Japanese version, see Set Gallery:BF-BT05. Booster Set 5: Break to the Future BT05-0001EN.png|BT05/0001EN (RRR) Super Armordragon, General Boldness BT05-0002EN.png|BT05/0002EN (RRR) Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon BT05-0003EN.png|BT05/0003EN (RRR) Venom Harpe Dragon BT05-0004EN.png|BT05/0004EN (RRR) Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion BT05-0005EN.png|BT05/0005EN (RRR) Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta BT05-0006EN.png|BT05/0006EN (RRR) Super Lethal Formation BT05-0007EN.png|BT05/0007EN (RRR) Death Ruler, Thirteen BT05-0008EN.png|BT05/0008EN (RRR) Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica BT05-0009EN.png|BT05/0009EN (RRR) Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse BT05-0010EN.png|BT05/0010EN (RRR) Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon BT05-0011EN.png|BT05/0011EN (RR) Dragon Knight, Spartax BT05-0012EN.png|BT05/0012EN (RR) Dragon Knight, Tomoe BT05-0013EN.png|BT05/0013EN (RR) Gauntlet Sword Dragon BT05-0014EN.png|BT05/0014EN (RR) Tomahawk Dragon BT05-0015EN.png|BT05/0015EN (RR) Street Racer, Eligos BT05-0016EN.png|BT05/0016EN (RR) Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll BT05-0017EN.png|BT05/0017EN (RR) White Dragon Hermit, Nanase BT05-0018EN.png|BT05/0018EN (RR) Cat Shadow, Aoihime BT05-0019EN.png|BT05/0019EN (RR) Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma BT05-0020EN.png|BT05/0020EN (RR) Treachery, Jakikarasu BT05-0021EN.png|BT05/0021EN (RR) Death Ruler, Gruen BT05-0022EN.png|BT05/0022EN (RR) Black Dragon, Spinechiller BT05-0023EN.png|BT05/0023EN (RR) Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon BT05-0024EN.png|BT05/0024EN (RR) Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon BT05-0025EN.png|BT05/0025EN (RR) Purgatory Knights, Forever BT05-0026EN.png|BT05/0026EN ® Zweihander Dragon BT05-0027EN.png|BT05/0027EN ® Dragon Knight, Motonari BT05-0028EN.png|BT05/0028EN ® Dragon Knight, Mitsuhide BT05-0029EN.png|BT05/0029EN ® Missile Bunker Dragon BT05-0030EN.png|BT05/0030EN ® Dragon Trust BT05-0031EN.png|BT05/0031EN ® Demon Sommelier, Zagan BT05-0032EN.png|BT05/0032EN ® Magic Artist, Andy BT05-0033EN.png|BT05/0033EN ® No Pain No Gain BT05-0034EN.png|BT05/0034EN ® Overstand! BT05-0035EN.png|BT05/0035EN ® Check It Out! BT05-0036EN.png|BT05/0036EN ® Solomon's Great Barrier BT05-0037EN.png|BT05/0037EN ® Magic School, Sephirot BT05-0038EN.png|BT05/0038EN ® Gunrod, Del Gesu BT05-0039EN.png|BT05/0039EN ® Martial Artist, Osumi BT05-0040EN.png|BT05/0040EN ® Lock Ninja, Setsui BT05-0041EN.png|BT05/0041EN ® Diversion Troublemaker, Bakemujina BT05-0042EN.png|BT05/0042EN ® Secret Sword, Comet BT05-0043EN.png|BT05/0043EN ® Secret Sword, Morning Star BT05-0044EN.png|BT05/0044EN ® Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari BT05-0045EN.png|BT05/0045EN ® Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl BT05-0046EN.png|BT05/0046EN ® Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon BT05-0047EN.png|BT05/0047EN ® Death Ruler, Mastermind BT05-0048EN.png|BT05/0048EN ® Death Ruler, Averia BT05-0049EN.png|BT05/0049EN ® Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon BT05-0050EN.png|BT05/0050EN ® Death Astray BT05-0051EN.png|BT05/0051EN ® Nightmare Revive BT05-0052EN.png|BT05/0052EN ® Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine BT05-0053EN.png|BT05/0053EN ® Distortion Punisher!! BT05-0054EN.png|BT05/0054EN ® Brutal Disaster! BT05-0055EN.png|BT05/0055EN ® Actor Knights Judgement BT05-0056EN.png|BT05/0056EN (U) Ultimate Sword Dragon BT05-0057EN.png|BT05/0057EN (U) Great Labrys Dragon BT05-0058EN.png|BT05/0058EN (U) Dragon Knight, Bokuden BT05-0059EN.png|BT05/0059EN (U) Twin Brudes Dragon BT05-0060EN.png|BT05/0060EN (U) One-to-one BT05-0061EN.png|BT05/0061EN (U) Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash BT05-0062EN.png|BT05/0062EN (U) 57th Generation Great Magician Merlin, Unryu Togetsu BT05-0063EN.png|BT05/0063EN (U) Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin BT05-0064EN.png|BT05/0064EN (U) Warrior, Halphas BT05-0065EN.png|BT05/0065EN (U) Gentleman, Malphas BT05-0066EN.png|BT05/0066EN (U) Epic Fail! BT05-0067EN.png|BT05/0067EN (U) Disperser of Conflagration, Shiromizuchi BT05-0068EN.png|BT05/0068EN (U) Art of Heat Haze BT05-0069EN.png|BT05/0069EN (U) Water Technique, Minawagakushi BT05-0070EN.png|BT05/0070EN (U) Elite Sword, Juzumaru BT05-0071EN.png|BT05/0071EN (U) Secret Sword, Glittering Star BT05-0072EN.png|BT05/0072EN (U) Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon BT05-0073EN.png|BT05/0073EN (U) Black Knight, Goldred BT05-0074EN.png|BT05/0074EN (U) Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command BT05-0075EN.png|BT05/0075EN (U) Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard BT05-0076EN.png|BT05/0076EN (U) Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body BT05-0077EN.png|BT05/0077EN (U) Dead Scream BT05-0078EN.png|BT05/0078EN (U) Death Game BT05-0079EN.png|BT05/0079EN (U) Death Counter BT05-0080EN.png|BT05/0080EN (U) Accel End BT05-0081EN.png|BT05/0081EN (U) Redupsion Blood BT05-0082EN.png|BT05/0082EN (U) Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too BT05-0083EN.png|BT05/0083EN (U) Pain Field BT05-0084EN.png|BT05/0084EN (U) Black Agenda BT05-0085EN.png|BT05/0085EN (U) Purgatory Sword, Fatal BT05-0086EN.png|BT05/0086EN (U) Actor Knights Death BT05-0087EN.png|BT05/0087EN (U) Celtic Cross Spread BT05-0088EN.png|BT05/0088EN (U) One Oracle BT05-0089EN.png|BT05/0089EN (U) Blade of Athame BT05-0090EN.png|BT05/0090EN © Behemoth Claymore Dragon BT05-0091EN.png|BT05/0091EN © Dragon Knight, Hartman BT05-0092EN.png|BT05/0092EN © Dragon Knight, Crazy Horse BT05-0093EN.png|BT05/0093EN © Blue Sky Knights, Bonblade Dragon BT05-0094EN.png|BT05/0094EN © Diamond Shield Dragon BT05-0095EN.png|BT05/0095EN © Separate Whip Dragon BT05-0096EN.png|BT05/0096EN © Knight Counter BT05-0097EN.png|BT05/0097EN © Dragonic Survey BT05-0098EN.png|BT05/0098EN © Gold Dragon Shield BT05-0099EN.png|BT05/0099EN © Dragon Arms, Dragokeeper BT05-0100EN.png|BT05/0100EN © Sky Poet, Amon BT05-0101EN.png|BT05/0101EN © Dragowizard, Gan Alkimia BT05-0102EN.png|BT05/0102EN © Dragowizard, Mitschuler BT05-0103EN.png|BT05/0103EN © Demon Realm Scientist, Purson BT05-0104EN.png|BT05/0104EN © Bestie! BT05-0105EN.png|BT05/0105EN © Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi BT05-0106EN.png|BT05/0106EN © Perfect Beauty, Hyoshi Shirasagi BT05-0107EN.png|BT05/0107EN © Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro BT05-0108EN.png|BT05/0108EN © Loud Laugh Ninja, Fugumaru BT05-0109EN.png|BT05/0109EN © Striking with the Back of My Sword! BT05-0110EN.png|BT05/0110EN © Demon Way, Kiribusuma BT05-0111EN.png|BT05/0111EN © Water Technique, Shinotsukuame BT05-0112EN.png|BT05/0112EN © Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm BT05-0113EN.png|BT05/0113EN © Death Ruler, Skull BT05-0114EN.png|BT05/0114EN © Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius BT05-0115EN.png|BT05/0115EN © Obsidian Mane, Grieva BT05-0116EN.png|BT05/0116EN © Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon BT05-0117EN.png|BT05/0117EN © Black Knight, Hell Rapier BT05-0118EN.png|BT05/0118EN © Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon BT05-0119EN.png|BT05/0119EN © Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo BT05-0120EN.png|BT05/0120EN © Thirsting Creature, Zanzara BT05-0121EN.png|BT05/0121EN © Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon BT05-0122EN.png|BT05/0122EN © Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak BT05-0123EN.png|BT05/0123EN © Death Ruler, Deathcusion BT05-0124EN.png|BT05/0124EN © Hades Knight, Goldba BT05-0125EN.png|BT05/0125EN © Death Ruler, Asphyxia BT05-0126EN.png|BT05/0126EN © Death Ruler, Gespenst BT05-0127EN.png|BT05/0127EN © Bloody Dance BT05-0128EN.png|BT05/0128EN © Black Armor BT05-0129EN.png|BT05/0129EN © Crisis Field BT05-0130EN.png|BT05/0130EN © Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" BT05-0131EN.png|BT05/0131EN © Actor Knights Strength BT05-0132EN.png|BT05/0132EN © Actor Knights Tower BT05-0133EN.png|BT05/0133EN © Actor Knights Temperance BT05-0134EN.png|BT05/0134EN © Burn Ship Soul BT05-0135EN.png|BT05/0135EN (BR) Card Burn ---- BT05-S001EN.png|BT05/S001EN (SP) Super Armordragon, General Boldness BT05-S002EN.png|BT05/S002EN (SP) Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon BT05-S003EN.png|BT05/S003EN (SP) Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion BT05-S004EN.png|BT05/S004EN (SP) Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta BT05-S005EN.png|BT05/S005EN (SP) Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll BT05-S006EN.png|BT05/S006EN (SP) White Dragon Hermit, Nanase BT05-S007EN.png|BT05/S007EN (SP) Super Lethal Formation BT05-S008EN.png|BT05/S008EN (SP) Death Ruler, Thirteen BT05-S009EN.png|BT05/S009EN (SP) Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica BT05-S010EN.png|BT05/S010EN (SP) Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse BT05-S011EN.png|BT05/S011EN (SP) Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon BT05-S012EN.png|BT05/S012EN (SP) Distortion Punisher!! Category:Set Gallery